Chat Fun/Story of HRPG
LittleRedCrazyHoodWhenever people talk about HRPG I always just wonder what happened. *10:52Weirdo GuyWe had that ol XAT dchat *10:52Zanzan28You want a history? *10:53Weirdo GuyGather round' children *10:53Zanzan28You all want the story of Hogwarts RPG? *10:53AudrajoyeYES!!!! *10:53Zanzan28I have a wonderful tale to tell *10:53AudrajoyePwease! *10:53Alyssa5582Yeah! *10:53Weirdo GuyGather 'round so ol' WG and Zan can tell you the about the ancient Hogwartian days *I SAID GATHER AROUND! *10:53Zanzan28It all started for me in May of 2011 *I was interesting in playing Harry potter and suddenly I found the perfect place to do it *Hogwarts RPG Wiki *10:54Colin687Why is it RPG?? *10:54Weirdo GuyYep I arrived only two days afterward XD *10:54Colin687 *10:54Zanzan28RPG=Roleplay Gay *10:54Colin687WG just became my idol *10:54Zanzan28game* *10:54Weirdo GuyWhy? *10:54Colin687lol *10:55Zanzan28RolePlay Game *10:55Colin687I was gonna say, gay?!? lol *10:55Zanzan28Anyway *10:55Weirdo GuyWhy am I your idol? XD *10:55Colin687I didnt know you've been here so long *10:55Alyssa5582No one ever welcomed me and ingot confused with word bubbles so i left *10:55Zanzan28So basically as soon as I arrived I created Shane Frozon *10:55Colin687Yeah *10:55Zanzan28it was the most enjoyable expiriance *10:55Colin687I bet killing him was hard *10:56Zanzan28and it lasted an entire month *It was hard Colin *But it was for the best of everything *10:56Colin687I can never imagine killing Colin *mhmm respect brotha! *10:56Weirdo GuyMy first charries were James Quell (he's long gone) and Amias Aimery *10:56Colin687 *bro hugs WG* *10:56Zanzan28Anyway for about a month it was absolute happiness *10:56Colin687 *Bro Hugs Zan* Respect! *then?? *10:56Weirdo GuyThen came the Dark Days *10:56Zanzan28WG introduced Xat-a chat program- *10:57Colin687:o *10:57Zanzan28which was before the Wikia Chat *10:57LittleRedCrazyHoodDark days? ... *10:57Zanzan28we RPed on that chat *10:57Colin687ohhhhh golly *10:57AudrajoyeO_o *10:57Zanzan28I'll explain in due time * *In about a month after joining *10:57Colin687let the story continue! *10:57Zanzan28I became an admin *10:57Colin687O.o *you created it though? *10:58Zanzan28Nope *10:58Weirdo GuyNo it was created by our ancient founder * *Luna *10:58Zanzan28Someone named *Luna created it *10:58Colin687you didn't create HRPG? *10:58Zanzan28Nope *I ran it *10:58Colin687OOohhhh *i see *10:58Zanzan28xD *10:58Weirdo GuyLuna was a good girl. She just didn't come on enough *10:58Colin687XD *I see *10:58Zanzan28So let me continue then *10:58Colin687she booted herself out? *ok ... go *10:58Lissybooposted wg and red *10:58Weirdo GuyNo we had to hold a massive trial XD *10:58Alyssa5582I met her *10:59Colin687 trial *10:59Zanzan28Head.Boy.Hog was the defacto leader *sort of took the role from Luna *10:59Weirdo GuyAnd he was more corrupt than Richards *XD *jk jk *10:59Colin687XD *10:59Zanzan28HBH used his own things for his own methods *he abused his powers *11:00Colin687 *11:00Zanzan28he tried to manipulate users *11:00LittleRedCrazyHoodSeriously? *11:00Zanzan28including myself *11:00Weirdo Guyyour post Red *11:00LittleRedCrazyHood *Siriusly? *11:00Weirdo GuyYep *11:00Colin687wow *how so??! *11:01Zanzan28He tried to destroy a relationship between 2 wikis *because they didn't care for him there *11:01AudrajoyeO-o *11:01Zanzan28That wiki was Camp Half Blood Roleplay *11:01Colin687he sounds like a wiki Voldemort *11:01Weirdo GuyAnd that he was Col XD *11:01Colin687xD *not CHBRP!!! *11:01Lissyboowg she posted. *11:01Zanzan28Soon enough *11:02Lissybooi need to pee bb *11:02Zanzan28Flamefang the leader there *11:02Lissyboobrb* *11:02Zanzan28and me started having talks *Eventually we had a trial for Head.Boy.Hog *I lead the trial and Flame prosecuted him *11:03Colin687This is a wiki trial, not an RL one right (im sure it isn't, but...) *11:03Zanzan28Yep *wiki trial *11:03Colin687ok, phew *11:04Lissybooback *11:04Weirdo Guywb *11:04Colin687weba *11:04LissybooThx *11:04Zanzan28The trial ended *11:04Colin687Contine Zan *11:04Zanzan28and HBH was banned *11:04Colin687yes! *11:04AudrajoyeYay *11:04LissybooWG your post. *11:04Zanzan28several new admins were made *11:05Colin687PM that liss! *Extreme story going on *11:05Lissyboo... *11:05Colin687Continue Zan *nudges* *11:05Zanzan28xD *11:05LissybooNo comment bro. *11:05Zanzan28So basically Flamefang from CHB wanted to help us *He and Bach and Ghost wanted to help remake the wiki *making it better *We had for several months what some would call *a wiki "renovation" *11:06Colin687I see *11:06Zanzan28we made several of their members admins *took their advice *and to the distress of the wiki *ended chat rps *11:06Colin687I wasn't much in favor of those *go on *11:07Weirdo GuyI'll admit, I didn't agree at first XP *11:07Zanzan28Soon enough we realized *Luna was a crat but wasn't doing anything to lead or help the wiki *11:07Weirdo GuyBut I went along with it *11:07Colin687what next? *another trial? *11:07Zanzan28I wasn't too happy myself about chat-but I agreed to help the wiki at any cost *as for Luna yes *there was another trial *11:08Weirdo GuyShe wouldn't give up her power XP *11:08Zanzan28Eventually though *she stood down *11:08Colin687ahh *11:08Zanzan28Me and several others were promoted to crats *and we took official control *11:08Weirdo GuyAnd we became kings! *>:D *11:08Colin687 *11:08Alyssa5582:o *11:09Zanzan28For months and months we renovated the "kingdom"xD *11:09Colin687xD *11:09Weirdo Guyand tossed all of those who failed to help renovate into the abyss of eternal darkness *11:09Zanzan28eventually over time *we came upon *11:09Alyssa5582I joined somewhere in that time *11:09Zanzan28Three departments *and three crats *Me, Windsword7, and Bry *Bry handled story creation *TheDragonEmpress has entered Hogwarts. *11:10Colin687:O *Windy *11:10TheDragonEmpressHay *11:10AudrajoyeShhhh *11:10Colin687hey Dragon, shh *11:10LittleRedCrazyHoodHi, Empress. *11:10Zanzan28Wind handled implimentation *and I handled OOC matters *11:10Colin687mhmm *11:11Zanzan28We all had reasons for our jobs *Wind was the best at events *Bry the best story creator ( at the time xD) *And myself being the leader over trials and member issues *11:11Colin687nice, *11:11Zanzan28was best at that *eventually we working with Flame and the CHBRPG *11:12Colin687ahh *so, what with the merge? *11:12Zanzan28formed a merge with the users here *11:12LissybooGotta go. Bai guys:) *11:12Colin687bye Liss *11:12AudrajoyeBye and shhhhh *11:12LittleRedCrazyHoodBye, Liss. *11:13Colin687SHH!!! *11:13Zanzan28Bond, Echo, Myself, Bry, and HoR would be crats *11:13Alyssa5582Bye liss *11:13Zanzan28by Liss *Lissyboo has left Hogwarts. *11:13Zanzan28about a month or so later *11:13Colin687when was this? April, 2012? *11:13Zanzan28Around May 2012 *11:13Colin687(brb) *:O *no way! *I came about then! *11:13Zanzan28 *11:14Weirdo GuyAnd now we are in present day *ANY QUESTIONS?!??! *11:14AudrajoyeYes! *11:14LittleRedCrazyHoodNope. *Great story. *11:14Zanzan28I left early may-to purse other things *but came back a month later *and worked my way back to crat * *11:14AudrajoyeI have a question *11:14Weirdo GuyAlright, what is your question Col? * *Audra *11:15AudrajoyeWho was Luna? *11:15Weirdo GuyWeren't you paying attention? *NEXT QUESTION! *11:15Zanzan28Luna was the founder of Hogwarts RPG *And the defacto leader *until we overthrew her *11:15Audrajoyewhat was her username? *11:16Zanzan28 *Luna *11:16Alyssa5582Why didn't you guys help me there *ha jk *11:16Weirdo GuyUser:*Luna *11:16Audrajoyeoh *11:16Weirdo GuyAnymore questions? *Alright then *Want to tell them more minor history, Zan? :3 *11:16Colin687Why the merge? *11:16Weirdo GuyBecause I said so XP *11:17Colin687XD *really though *11:17Weirdo GuyThe only active users on Hogwarts RPG was the administration *11:17Zanzan28^ *11:17Colin687Oh, was this one as same as HRPG? *11:18Zanzan28more a less *11:18Weirdo GuyAlrighty *11:18Zanzan28very very similar *11:18Colin687with more active users? ' *11:18Weirdo GuySo...what now? XD *11:18Zanzan28but we added some stuff that they didn't havde *11:18Colin687ahh *11:18Weirdo GuyLike the Ministry